My New Life
by Carly Lou
Summary: Rose is pregnant with Dimitri's baby and when she goes to tell him he tells her that his love has faded and with Lissa on his side, who will be there for Rose when she needs them the most?
1. I Need You

Chapter 1

I Need You

"Dimitri I need to talk to you" I said

"Rose will you just stop it" Dimitri replied getting angry.

"What I just-" I started but I was abruptly cut off by Dimitri

"Rose don't you get it just leave me alone. I don't love you anymore. Love fades, mine has" He said with no emotion in his voice.

I felt like my heart had been ripped out of my chest and there were tears stinging in the back of my eyes. He didn't mean that, did he?

"I-" I started but was cut off again this time by Lissa

"Rose just leave you're starting to cause a scene just let it go. Do you want Dimitri back in prison again?" She said.

I couldn't believe this not only has my SOUL MATE just told me his love had faded but my best friend was taking his side.

My life was Shit.

I had tears pouring down my face and I did the only thing I could at that moment and that was to get the hell out of there before the other guardians could see me cry.

As I was running back to my room I felt confusion through the bond and questions from Lissa but I blocked them.

I was crying so hard that everything was blurry and I couldn't see which is why it was understandable to run into something or in this case someone.

I looked up only to find I had literally run into my best guy friend Eddie Castile.

"Hey slow down. Rose what's wrong?" he asked frantically.

"He doesn't love me I just wanted to tell him about the baby and before I could he told me his love had faded and then Lissa took his side" I sobbed

Eddie wrapped me in a tight hug and said "You're talking about Dimitri aren't you. Wait did you say baby?"

I nodded and more tears fell.

"Come on let's get you back up to your room and we can talk like we used to" He said. Then he lifted me up bridal style and I linked my arms around his neck and laid my head on his chest as he carried me up to my room.

When we got there he gently set me down on my bed and then he sat down on the edge of it.

"Rose what's going on?" he asked.

So I told him everything I told him about from when Dimitri caught me and Lissa and brought us back to my old academy St Vladimir's and how we fell in love, slept together.

I told Eddie about my time in Russia when I went to find Dimitri. I was never going to tell anyone about that but I told Eddie.

I also told him how I somehow am able to conceive a child with another Dhampir as I am shadow kissed.

He didn't say anything and we lay on my bed in a comfortable silence and all though telling my story to Eddie hurt and was painful I also felt better to get it off my chest.

"Eddie what do I do?" I asked after a while.

Eddie thought for a moment "Well first things first. What are you going to do about the baby?"

"Well I'm going to keep it" I said as abortion was definitely not an option and adoption there was no point in as I would be just like my mother.

I wanted to be a good mother I wanted to have this baby and watch them grow up and be there for them when they were sad or if they had a bad dream.

He nodded and then he said the one thing that I have been thinking of this whole time

"Why don't you move away from court and live with your father I'm sure he wouldn't mind" he said

I nodded there was nothing was left for me here Lissa had Christian and vice versa. Lissa also had Dimitri and Dimitri doesn't want me anyway. Adrian has cheated on me twice now so he definitely doesn't need me.

"You're right Eddie. I think everyone would be so much happier if I just left" I said

"Not everybody would be happy with that Rose" he said

"Really like who?" I asked

"Like me" he stated as if it was a fact

I smiled Eddie was truly the man that doesn't deserve me.

I kissed him on the cheek

He blushed.

Just like that I felt whole again for the first time I had in a long time whilst Eddie sat there like a statue with the biggest grin on his face.

I looked at him questioningly

"Rose Hathaway just kissed my cheek. I think I might faint" he said in a really girly voice. I knew he was just goofing around.

I laughed

Then I did something else which surprised both me and him.

I kissed him as in properly kissed him full on the lips and he responded just as eager.

I have always loved Eddie always had that little bit of feeling towards him but I never acted upon him because I'm not good enough for him.

When we stopped kissing he said "What was that not that I'm complaining or anything"

"Eddie I think I'm falling for you" I answered truthfully and I did whenever anything bad happened it was always Eddie that was there for me.

"Are you sure I mean I don't want this to be a distraction from what happened today" he said with a slightly sad expression.

"No Eddie I swear it has nothing to do with today" I said back to him.

"So why now why not before?" he asked

I sighed time to fess up.

"Because I never thought I would ever be good enough for you. I mean there is you responsible could have anyone you want, so yourself around me. And then there is me" I said the last me as if it meant nothing and looked down.

I felt Eddie put his hand on my chin and force me to look into his eyes.

He was crying and that's when my eyes started to water.

He lifted me on to his lap and wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"How could you ever think that?" he said in disbelief.

I shrugged

"Why do you think I never let myself love anyone else?" he asked

I looked up at him

"Why?" I asked.

"Because the girl I am looking at right now is the only girl I have ever loved" and with that he put his lips back on mine and we shared a sweet kiss.

"Can I still leave court Eddie?" I asked

"I need to get away from here" I said

He nodded

"On one condition" he said

"Whatever it is name it" I said

He smiled.

"I'm leaving with you. We are going to raise this baby and me and you are going to be the best parents ever" He said as if it was obvious.

"This is the happiest I have felt in a long time" I thought

"Let me call my father" I said.

I called my father and he said that he was sorry for everything going on and that he understood.

He also said he was delighted for me and Eddie to go live with him

I hung up the phone and looked at Eddie.

"Well" he said.

I smiled "He said he was more than happy for us to go and live with him" I squealed

Eddie cheered and picked me up and spun me round.

"We'd better get packing" I said

We started packing up our stuff.

I was thinking about my future and how it finally looked bright again.


	2. Leaving

Chapter 2

Leaving

I packed my bags took one last look back inside my room and felt myself smile.

"You ready?" I looked to the end of the hallway seeing Eddie there smiling at me

I nodded "Yeah let's go"

We walked down to the runway where my father stepped off the plane and started walking towards me and Eddie.

"Hey Kiz" he said and gave me a hug

"How are you two doing?" Abe asked

"We're okay Mr Mazur" Eddie said

"Please Eddie call me Abe. You've made Rose happy that's more than I can ask for" Abe smiled

Eddie looked at me

"So when are leaving?" I asked

"Whenever you're ready Kiz" Abe said

Eddie and I looked at each other "Now" we said together

Dad smiled and led us on to the plane

I turned back to take one final look at the court and wished I hadn't there stood Lissa and Dimitri I felt Lissa's questions start through the bond but instantly blocked them.

I then looked at Dimitri who was wearing his guardian mask and smiled. I turned and walked up the steps of the plane and got on the metal door shutting behind me.

I smiled and sat down in my seat next to Eddie and opposite my father.

When we would start moving and the plane went up in the air I knew I would finally be free.

I put my hand on my stomach and laid my head against the seat and looked out the window.

The plane started moving and there it was lift off.

No there it was freedom.

DPOV

I saw Rose get on the plane and shut the door behind her.

When that plane took off I felt like my heart had gone with it and for the first time in my life I felt empty, I felt numb.

I then excused myself from Lissa and went to my room.

When I got in and shut the door I went to lie on my bed but stopped, there was a letter on it and I noticed the handwriting and immediately picked up the letter, opened it and began to read

Dear Comrade,

By the time you read this letter I will be gone, no by the time you read this letter I will be free.

You were right about how love fades because mine has and as you can guess from this letter I am leaving and hopefully I'm never coming back.

There are a few things I need to say to you, firstly I did for you when you were Strigoi I tried to fulfil my promise to you and thought I had succeeded, I gave up everything to do that, I dropped out of the academy to find you, I risked my future, my graduation and guarding Lissa all for you.

After doing all of this I finally get the love of my life back only to have him ignore me and treat me like shit and to top that all off you treat my best friend as if she's a God. Have you ever thought how heartbreaking it was?

The last thing I need to tell you seeing as you won't talk to me is that, do you remember the day that I came to talk to you in the church? Well I just wanted to tell you something.

As you know I am Shadow Kissed and therefore I am able to conceive a baby with another Dhampir and I just wanted to tell you that day in the church that I'm pregnant, with your babies but seeing as you don't want anything to do with me. You won't have to worry about seeing me or them again.

I have Eddie who is coming with me and going to help me raise the babies. I do not expect you to try and find me because trust me you won't.

So I guess you could call this the last letter and I am sorry Dimitri but I am doing what I feel is right for me which if I remember rightly that is all you have ever wanted me to do, the right thing.

Good Bye Comrade

Love Rose XXXXXXX

I stared at the letter in shock, Roza was having my babies?

What have I done?

Then I did something I hadn't done in a long time. I cried myself to sleep reminding me this is what it probably would've felt for my Roza.

RPOV

I felt someone shaking my shoulder

"Rose, baby wake up" I opened my eyes to look into Eddies

I looked at him and smiled

"We've landed" he said

I went to stand up and suddenly felt light headed and swayed slightly. Eddie caught me and lifted me up in his arms and carried me off the plane and into my father's house in England.

When we got in the house my father showed us up to our room and told us that dinner would be in an hour and then he said half an hour to us which I totally didn't get at all when my father left I shrugged it off and Eddie and I then started to unpack.

After we unpacked I looked at Eddie

"Are you sure you want this?" I asked

He kissed me passionately and I felt my knees go weak

"Does that answer your question?" he asked

I smiled and nodded and pulled him back into another kiss

The door then suddenly burst open to have my father standing there looking amused

"Half an hour" he said again

Then it hit me my father knew it would take half an hour before we did something romantic

My father and I laughed and Eddie looked at us like we had three heads.

Then I explained the story to him and he went red and blushed

"Is Eddie Castile blushing?" I asked

He looked at the floor

I laughed and went and kissed the tip of his nose

He looked at me and smiled my father cleared his throat and told us to make our way downstairs.

We sat down and talked for a while and that's when the food came

"FOOD" I yelled and started loading up my plate.

This made Eddie, Abe and some of Abe's guardians to laugh

I glared at them and they shut up

"I like food" I mumbled and they started laughing again.


	3. No Not Now

Chapter 3

No Not Now

"What do you mean she's gone?" Lissa asked

"All her stuff has gone Miss Dragomir and Guardian Castile all his belongings are gone as well both their rooms are empty" Guardian Tanner answered

Lissa was angry I could feel her rage and then she abruptly turned to Dimitri

"What the fuck did you say to her" Lissa shouted

Dimitri looked surprised at her sudden outburst

"I'm sorry princess but I only told her the truth" He said

"Which was?" Lissa questioned raising her voice

"I told her to leave me alone and that I didn't love her anymore then I told her that love fades and that mine had" He said in a small voice

"YOU SAID WHAT" She screamed

Dimitri flinched at her tone

Good I thought

Then Christian cut in "Actually it wasn't just Dimitri's fault Lissa"

"What do you mean" Lissa snapped

"Well if I remember rightly after Dimitri shouted at her you came along and told her to leave I'm guessing that is exactly what she did. In fact you might say she was doing her duty. You are her moroi you told her to leave. Like the amazing guardian she is, that is what she did" Christian said

"How dare you blame this on me Christian GET OUT. NOW . She screamed

"As you wish princess" Christian bowed to her and turned to walk out the room

Before leaving the room he turned to Lissa's enraged face and said "You know what I thought you were different. I guess I was wrong" and then he walked out.

"ROSE" Lissa screamed

"ROSE, ROSE, ROSE" My eyes flew open. I was in my own head again.

"ROSE" I turned to Eddie

"Sorry Eddie what's wrong?" I asked

"I should be asking that question you went all quiet and weird and – you were in Lissa's head weren't you" he didn't say it as a question more of a statement.

I nodded

"The court know we're gone" I said hugging him

He nodded and stroked my face and hair

Now being pregnant my senses are heightened and that touch of Eddie was turning me on so fucking much.

I looked at him and kissed him with as much force and passion as I possibly could trying to show him what I wanted.

He soon caught on and he rolled us over so he was on top and I could feel his throbbing erection straining against my leg.

I moaned and Eddie moaned at the same time.

We were soon both naked and I was on top of him and he was massaging my boobs

We did oral on each other and man he is HUGE

I never expected that from Eddie no offense to the BIG guy but yeah

He then turned us over so he was on top and looked at me asking if I was sure I nodded and he slowly slid himself inside me.

We moaned in unison

After some pretty rough sex and loud animalistic noises we curled up in each others arms and stared at each other

"I love you so much Rose" He said

A tear fell from my eye "I love you too"

Eddie chuckled and wiped the stray tear from my eye

"Stupid Hormones" I said

Eddie chuckled again and we fell asleep.

It was the best night's sleep I have had in a long time.

I woke up to Eddie looking at me and blushed as soon as I caught him looking.

I smiled "I could get used to this" I said

"Me too" Eddie agreed

I leaned in and kissed him steady and slow

Sadly the kiss was cut short due to me needing to empty the contents of my stomach

I jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom which I'm glad was opposite the room as I was naked and I threw up the contents of my stomach.

I heard Eddie come in and hold my hair up out of my face and he rubbed gentle circles on my back

After I finished I flushed the toilet and I brushed my teeth then looking down both sides of the corridor making sure no one was there I dived back into the bedroom.

Eddie wasn't as quick and I heard my father shout "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU NAKED"

I could see where this was heading so I dived into bed and covered myself up and not a second later Eddie and my father walked through the door.

"Hi" I said shyly

My father shook his head and sent Eddie a death glare before walking out the room muttering something like "Stupid horny teenagers"

Then he shut the door

I looked at Eddie and burst out laughing

"Oh you should've seen your face" I said

"That was not funny Hathaway" he said

I giggled.

We got dressed and walked downstairs for breakfast which was rather awkward and silent.

"So what's new" I said trying to break the awkward silence

"Nothing much" my father replied

"How's my grandchild?" He asked

I heard a gasp at that but didn't see where it came from so I ignored it

"Your grandbaby is fine. He made mummy throw up this morning. Didn't you" I cooed down at my stomach

"I do have some news I forgot to mention" My father said suddenly

"I have a new guardian" my father stood and went to his new guardian

I felt Eddies grip on me tighten

"No Not Now" I cried with tears running down my face

"My lovely daughter Rose I would like you and Eddie to meet my new protector" He said

I gulped

Abe said "Guardian Dimitri Belikov"

(a.n: In my story Dimitri never knew Abe was Rose's father and Abe never knew that the man who broke Rose's heart was Dimitri because Rose never told him)


	4. Just A Nightmare?

Chapter 4

Just a Nightmare?

I swallowed

I was hysterical now

"Why" I screamed

"Why" I whispered

Then ran out the room

I heard footsteps behind me and knew they were Eddie's I stopped and turn to him and cried into his arms.

"Why" I screamed

"Why now everything was finally getting better and now he's back" I screamed/cried

Eddie was rocking me in his arms and told me it was going to be okay.

I turned to see my father and all his guardians including Guardian Belikunt

"Rose what's wrong?" My father said rushing over to me

I shook my head and he gave me a look that said we will discuss this later and I nodded

"Take her back to yours and Rose's room" Abe said to Eddie

Eddie nodded and scooped me up like I weighed nothing and took me to the room but not before giving a look to Dimitri that said "I will kill you later"

Dimitri had his guardian mask on but visibly paled.

When we got into our room Eddie set me down gently on the bed

"I'm gonna go have words with Belikov" Eddie said

"No I don't wanna be on my own please, Eddie don't leave me" I sobbed

Eddie kicked off his shoes and lay next to me

I heard him humming some soft tune that I never heard of before which made it more comforting

"I Love you" I said before dozing off.

I woke up a little while later to Eddie looking at me I smiled

"Have you been here the whole time?" I asked

He nodded shyly

"How long have I been out?" I asked

"About two hours" Eddie replied

"You sat with me for two hours you didn't have to but I'm glad you did" I rambled

"You asked me too Rose so I did and plus it is so beautiful watching you sleep you look so peaceful and relaxed" Eddie smiled

I kissed him "Thank You" I said

He laughed and kissed me again and just as things were getting passionate (due to my stupid hormones making me so horny Grr) the bedroom door flung open.

In walked my father and HIM

Eddie quickly rolled off me and the bed so he was standing

"Get the fuck out of here" He screamed in HIS face

"Eddie calm down and tell me what's wrong? What do you have against Guardian Belikov?" my father said

"What does he have against HIM?" I shrieked repeating my father's words

"Well daddy dearest do you know when I phoned you from court to ask you if we could stay?" I asked my father

He nodded

"I told you about the guy that broke my heart" I said

My father nodded again and Eddie was now holding my hand and rubbing soothing circles

"I swear Rose if I ever find out who did that to you I will hurt them" He said

I nodded this time

"But that still doesn't explain why Eddie is pissed at Guardian Belikov or why you were so hysterical when I introdu-"

The penny dropped

My father's gaze snapped towards Dimitri "YOU" my father screamed

Dimitri flinched.

"You are the bastard that did this to my little girl?" Dear lord my father was popping a vein right now.

"I only told her the truth Mr Mazur she at least deserved that" Dimitri said

"Thanks for doing gently" I said sarcastically

"I have some things that need sorting" My father said and with that he left the room

"I see you still haven't grown up yet Rosemarie" Dimitri said with venom

"Are you kidding me I have to grow faster right now than I have ever done before" I shot back

"Oh yes my children Rosemarie" Dimitri started but I cut him off

"They are not your children anymore" I shouted

"Good" Dimitri said

"What" I whispered brokenly

Eddie hugged me tighter I leaned into his comfort

"I don't want children if you are their mother" Dimitri said

It was a verbal SLAP no PUNCH to the face and he strode out the room

"Are you okay?" Eddie asked

Surprisingly I was

I nodded

"Are you sure?" Eddie asked

"As long as you're here Eddie I don't need anyone else" I smiled

"Come on you look like you could use more sleep" Eddie said

I nodded and drifted off

"No" I thought

"Please don't do this" I begged

"I need to talk to you" I said

"Rose will you just stop it" He replied getting angry.

"What I just-" I started but I was abruptly cut off by him

"Rose don't you get it just leave me alone. I don't love you anymore. Love fades, mine has" He said with no emotion in his voice.

I felt like my heart had been ripped out of my chest and there were tears stinging in the back of my eyes. He didn't mean that, did he?

He started to walk off

"Eddie don't leave me please" I cried/Begged

He kept walking

I shot up screaming with tears streaming down my face

"ROSE!" Eddie yelled

"Why are you here" I cried

"What" He asked looking hurt

"You left me, you told me you didn't love me and walked away from me" I said crying

Eddie's face flooded with relief

"It was a nightmare Rose, I would never leave you" Eddie said kissing me on the head

"Really?" I asked

Eddie nodded

"Come on you need to feed those babies" Eddie said

I nodded

We walked downstairs everyone looked at me with concern

"What?" I asked

"We heard you screaming and crying Rose" My father said

I smiled "Just a nightmare" I said

My father just accepted it at that

I suddenly felt a pain shoot through me through the bond

I screamed

"Rose what is it?" I heard someone yell

I was still screaming on the floor

Then it stopped and the bond felt blank

What was going on?

My phone rang I picked it up answered it and listened on the other end of the phone

I mumbled out a Thank You and hung up the phone

I turned to everyone's questioning eyes

"Lissa's Dead"


	5. Hormones

**Hormones**

"What?"

"What?"

"What?"

"What?"

"What?"

"Jesus guys calm the fuck down" I said

"One at a fucking time" What's wrong with these people?

"Rose are you ok?" Eddie asked

"Of course I am why wouldn't I be?" I replied

Everyone looked shocked

"Rose your best friend just died and you're acting like you don't care" my father said

"That's because I don't" I said

Everyone looked stunned

I just shrugged and left the room

I was walking outside. God knows where to but I was walking.

I sensed someone coming up behind me I turned around to find Eddie

"Hey honey" I said

"Why don't you care about Lissa's death?" Eddie asked

Stupid question

"Well she basically told me to fuck off. She left me when I needed her most. She didn't care about me so why the fuck should I care about her?" I asked/yelled at him

He held his hands up in surrender

"I didn't mean for it to sound accusing I just wondered why that was all" Eddie said comfortingly.

"Hey you look hungry and tired let's go back home" Eddie said gently

I nodded

"Yes please" I said

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

When we arrived back at the house I was met with the panicked stare of my father

I was confused

He ran over to me and hugged me tight

"Do you know how worried I was when you left like that and didn't return?" he asked

"I'm sorry daddy" I whispered

"I didn't know how long I was really gone for" I finished

He nodded in acceptance

"Well dinner is ready for you when you want it" he said

I nodded in thanks and left to go and eat

Once Eddie and I had eaten we went upstairs

I needed to be loved right now

"Eddie are you tired?" I asked him

"No" Eddie replied

"Why" he asked

I kissed him passionately and started to take off his shirt

He moaned when I sat on his lap and pressed down firmly on his now growing dick

I loved that sound

We then took each other's clothes off and found ourselves naked and making out heavily on the bed

"Uhh this feels so good" I moaned

Eddie began to kiss up my neck and back down he went further and further down until...

"FUCK" I screamed in ecstasy

Oh man was he good

I rolled us over so I was now on top

I leaned back and took in the sight of him

I noticed some pre cum on his now fully erected dick and I slowly licked the tip of his manhood

I got into it and slowly started moving my whole mouth up down his beautifully long dick I then picked up the pace faster and faster

I could feel his dick swell and I knew he would cum soon

So I quickly took my mouth off of him

"Nu-uh not yet you naughty boy" I said sexily

He growled and rolled me over

He looked into my eyes asking permission always the gentleman

I nodded and he slid into me

He started off soft and slow

He then got faster and faster and faster

"Oh Eddie I'm gonna-" I didn't get to finish my sentence before I came all over him

He followed only seconds behind me

We both fell back onto the bed panting hard

"I love you" I said

He looked into my eyes "I love you too, so much"

He kissed me on my head and we fell asleep in each other's arms.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I awoke the next morning to the smell of bacon and eggs

My stomach grumbled loudly

I caressed my stomach and said

"Are you hungry sweetheart?"

I got another grumble in response

I then came out of my little world to the sound of Eddie's chuckle

"What?" I asked

He just shrugged

"You never change. That's what I love about you"

"Awwwwwwwwwww" I replied

"Can we eat now?" I asked impatiently

Eddie laughed outright and nodded

We went downstairs to all the guardians and my father eating breakfast

They all looked somewhat tired

"What's wrong?" I asked immediately alert

"Have fun last night?" one of my father's guardians

My eyes widened in realisation that me and Eddie were the ones for the guardians getting no sleep

I decided to respond with a Hathaway remark

"Of course I had fun you all being kept awake last night proves how much I like it rough" I said

My dad spat out his tea and stared at me

"Don't need to know little girl" he said

"Well you do now old man" I said

I laughed and so did he and some other guardians

I saw the food and decided to smell the bacon for good measure

Not a good idea

I ran towards the nearest bathroom and threw my head in the toilet and started throwing up

I sensed Eddie holding my hair back and rubbing my back for comfort

After I finished and brushed my teeth we walked back into the kitchen

"I don't think I want bacon after all" I said upset

They all laughed

Why were they laughing at me?

I felt sad

I felt tears brim in my eyes

Eddie sensed my sadness and comforted me in a hug while I cried into his shoulder

All the other guardians meanwhile were staring at me open mouthed wondering what the fuck was wrong

After I finished crying I felt sleepy again

I dried my eyes

I stood up

Everyone except Eddie was looking at me like I was a weird alien thingy

"Stupid fucking hormones" I mumbled

They smiled slightly I glared at them and their faces turned to terror then I smiled

"HAHA SUCKA'S" I yelled as I grabbed a load of food and started to eat

They all shook their heads and finished eating breakfast

Now I was feeling horny

"I need to take a shower now" I said getting up

I leant down and whispered into Eddie's ear

"Would you like to join me" I said seductively

Then I grabbed and squeezed his manhood hard

Eddie groaned

I legged it from the room towards the shower

I could hear Eddie muttering apologies before running towards the shower

When he came in I was already naked and spread waiting for him on the bathroom counter

He looked at me lustily

He removed his clothes

I think the guardians wished they hadn't eaten their breakfast's so soon

HAHA


End file.
